Hinat's Absolute Boyfriend
by Myunghae Hyun
Summary: It has been two years since the fight with Pain when Hinata confessed to Naruto but when she finds out he dosen't feel the same about her she meets a man who gives he a disc. With it she orders a boy online. What happens when she relizes its not a dream.


Hinata's P.O.V.

I sighed as I set the messureing tape down "Why does it seem like they're gettin bigger everyday?" I had just finished messuring my breast size again. I look at the clock. "Oh no I'm gonna be late, I've gotta meet the gang this morning." I quickly get dressed and look outside "Dang it I almost forgot the laundry!" I grab a basket and hurry and put everything in it. my bra flies over the wall though "Oh no my bra!" I take in the basket and see who caught it. My younger sister Hanabi. "Huh lets see I only know one person with this bra size, hey Nii-chan" she said as she looked at the bra then at me. I take the bra from her hand "Hey Hanabi thanks for catching it sis. Now I gotta go." I hurry and take it inside and hurry to the Dango Shop. "Ino hey!" Ino looked over at me running and shouting to her "Hinata just in time." I sat down next to Ino and we chatted as we watched people walked by and then the guys arrived. I blushed when I saw Naruto I have a pretty big crush on him.

I sighed as I watched Naruto-kun laugh with Lee at something Sora-kun said and did. It was a warma and sunny day in Konoha today. Sasuke was out at the training grounds , It was the perfect day to. I mean its been a while since we all got to hang out like this with out somebody attacking the village at random but we've finally beat Obito, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Madara. I wonder if he remembers what I said to him while fighting Pain. "N-Naruto-kun can I ask you something?" I asked nevously "Uh sure thing Hinata what is it?" he walked over to me I could have sworn I felt my heart skip a beat "Do you remember what I said to you when I tried to protect you from Pain?" I asked blushing deaply Naruto was silent...for too long. He'd forgoten I knew he would. I sighed dissapontedly and started to walk off when Naruto-kun grabed my arm "Hinata wait I remember what you said I was just thinking about what to say in reply I'm sorry I still love Sakura-chan and she's been saying she means what she said to me and since Sasuke's back now I'm starting to believe her and plus I also promised Shion I'd help her pass on her power to the next Pristess and when somebody finally told me what she ment I now know i basicly have to knock her up so I'm really sorry Hinata I just don't feel the same way." Naruto spoke those words to me I don't get it he's letting me down so easy yet I feel as if my heart is breaking into a million pieces. I feel like i'm tearing up next thing I relise i'm running out of the Dango shop crying when i bumped into somebody. I looked up and it was Sasuke he was just staring at me with a suprised look on his face then he looked away quickly and I ran as far as I could I only ran as far as the Ichiraku Ramen. I needed somewhere to cry out my pain. "You alright cutie, why so down?" I looked up and saw a man who looked like he was an avrage Konoha ninja. "Huh, who are you?" I looked at him with a confused look. "My name is Here have a seat next to me, just tell me everything." he said to me wiht a reasuring voice and look on his face. I explained to him everything that had happened. "Ah I see now well then I know something that cheers everybody up!" he smiled and took a sheet out of his vest "A big disscount off anything from Krono's Heaven!" his smile got bigger "You see I work for that company and since your so down I'll give u a special disscount and we're trying to out some mail orders." I stand up. "I'm sorry but I don't think so." he takes some stuff out of his bag "come on I've got lotion that will make u go from a double D to a C or B cup." Okay now he's sounding shaddy I turn and bow "Goodbye." I start to walk away. "Come on girl isn't there anything you want? Makeup toiletries..." I look back at him "Okay, I want a boyfriend! Right now thats all I want!" I look at him wit a smirk for there is no way his company sells boyfriends "Oh why didn't you say that in the first place?" He takes a card out ov his vest "Hears my card." I take the CD "This CD rom will take you to our website but this must stay an **absolute** secret." he begins to walk away and I look at the CD. "I'll keep in touch with you bye, Hinata! Have a nice day." A website. WAIT A SEC HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?! I go out to look for him but he's gone. I continue to look at the CD "Krono's Heaven, Gaku Namikiri? Where is he from?" I lay it down "Its gotta be some kind of scam." I hear Sasuke come in "Welcome home Sasuke-san!" I look at him with a smile as he walks in the room. "Sorry I'm late. Did you make dinner?" he looks at me with his normal avenger stright face look. "Yes it should be about done." I get up and go to the kitchen and test the food to see if its done. Me and Sasuke eat our super and we depart to our rooms. I look at the disc again and sigh "Might as well try it out" I go online put in the disk and a site comes up "Hmm here it is! Lovers Shop?" I look at it more "Krono's heaven catalog...they must be new." I read what the site says _We have the Ideal loverwo exist just for you. Make him even more perfect by adding personality options. Contract of secrecy upon purchase..._ "What is this thing are they trafficking human flesh?" I see a button that says Lover Figurine release schedual "Figurines oh okay." I click on it and see one that says _Nightly Series 01_ "Seems this is avalibale lets look at him." I click on it and the boy comes up 'WOAH! OH MY GOSH THAT IS ONE FINE LOOKIN BLONDE!' but still I cant do this I sigh and see something else "HEY A 3 DAY FREE TRIAL SWEET!" I could try it out for 3 days and give him back "Lets see personality options. Might as well include everything. Member registration?"

The next morning was like any other except Sasuke left for a mission today so i'm home alone and when i got home there were two guys at the doo with a big box big enough to hold a refrigorator. "Um may I help you?" the two men look at me "Uchiha estate...Hina-ta H-yuu-ga?" I look at them with a confused look "H-Hai..." they hand the box to me "Package for you, signatrue please." one of them held out a tablet "Krono's Heaven?" and had a button that said _Hyuuga_ and i pressed it "thank you...you...you..." I close the door "Your kidding me...I just orderd it last night how is it here already? I gotta see this myself." I begin to open it "wow lots of packaging its really big "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the figure falls out and lands on me I quickly scoot away from him. My heart is beating so fast this is the first time I've seen a naked man "His face looks so real..." 'THIS IS TOTALLY A HUMAN BEING!' I look him up and down and stop at the crocth "So thats what one of those looks like..." Its offical i'm scared for life. I thouch his arm "Excuse me?" he's cold THERE'S NO PULSE HE'S NOT BREATHING! Then he is a doll but he looks so human, No wait. "I-Is he dead?" What do I do? I've gotta talk to somebody! "Sasuke-san..." my phone rings and startals me so I answer it "Hello! Namikiri Gaku here!" Gaku was on the phone "Hey you..." I said sounding annoyed "Thank you for ordering from the Lover Shop, so you like?" he said sounding pretty happy "Did you send me a cadaver!? Is this some kind of murder mystery?" I said sounding freaked out thats cause I was "What do u mean? Don't tell me you didn't read the manual yet. A dead body isn't so soft, I'll call you back in 3 days" he hung up and i put the phone down I find the manual open it. Whats this? _No danger of pregnancy._ Okay gross. I continue reading "Here we go _Getting started._ " It moves? 'SERIOUSLY!?' Thats what it says... _First start up the unit_ "I-I have to touch it?" I say blushing a bit 'That guy was right he is soft he even has moles.' "Is this a Doll or a person?" _The Unite's lips are equeped with a sensor..._ I've never been kissed before _...that detects the body heat from your lips..._ should I do it. What do I have to lose? 'DO IT, HINATA! JUST DO IT!' I kiss him _...and regesters you as his lover._ Th _e_ figure's ring glowed and his hand started to move. 'HE MOVED!' he sat up "Its a pleasure to meet you...Girlfriend." he said and then just kissed me 'What the? I MUST BE DREAMING!' I placed the order jokingly, but it can't possibly, seriously, be... "Can we keep going?" he looked at me with his beautiful eyes. I pushed him away. "HALT!" he looked confused "W-What are you?" I was super freaked out "A robot, an A.I.?" he just looked at me he stands up and lifts his arms "What? I'm...your 'Lover'." I coverd my eyes "COVER YOUR FRONT YOUR FRONT!" he covers his eyes "Like this?" I turn and run to Sasuke's closet "I'll find you some clothes to wear so stay put." I go into sasuke's closet hmm he's 6' tall so Sasuke's clothes should fit him so I should find something of Sasuke's. Somebody knocks on the door "Oi Cheers ar u home?" Oh dear its Sai Sasuke probly told him to check on me once in a while. I look out the door and the figure is about to open the door. "NO!" I quickly grabed him and put him in Sasuke's room "shhhhhhh stay quite" I go to the door and open it "What do you want Sai?" I look at him annoyed "Oh nothing really Sasuke told me what you were making tonight so i figured i'd bring you a recipe for a special desert." he said with a smile. "A-Arigatogozaimasu Sai-kun" i take the recipe and smile. Sai walks in "This room is out of order today Sasuke told me." "W-W-WAIT! I haven't messed up today!" I pouted "So this stuff has always been like this?" Sai looked around "Just since today." I sighed "I reborn in between y'seee." Sai lookd at me like he was confused "...Cheers? You acting a little bit suspicious." "Ah-...AH-CHOO!" the figure sneezed what the heck "Is sombody else here Cheers?" Sai looked behind me "NOBODY ELSE IS HERE BUT ME AND YOU!" I freak out trying to block his view "But just now..." he looked at me confused I turn him around so he's facing the door and push him out "Your hearing things Sai! Your exausted from training and probably getting hit by Ino and Sakura." he looked at me "When did u decide this?" I pushed him out the door "Okay Good night!" he turned to me "Its still early..." I slam the door on him "H-Hey..." Sai sighed "She must still be hung up about Naruto-kun breaking her heart." I slam open Sasuke's bedroom door "S-Sorry about that" he looked so inoccent "HOW IS IT THAT A FIGURE IS ABLE TO SNEEZE?!" I yelled at him "hmm...I have no idea. Any way please enjoy me for 3 days, my girlfriend, Thats why I came after all..." he smiled at me 'thats right I was going to return him in three days' "Is there anything you want me to do right now?" I look away "Nah nothing really somehow I'm pretty worn out i'm gonna go to bed." the figure looked suprised and also turned away from me and started to remove Sasuke's pajama shirt. 'Just yesterday I got my heart broken by Naruto Uzumaki and yet I requested this vender...what was I thinking...?' All of a sudden the figure, who is once again Naked, lifts me up "Come my Girlfriend" he sets me on the bed "What are you doing!?" i'm all panicy "You said you wanted to 'sleep'. I'm ready" he looks at me with a smile which made me even panic more "HUH?!" "Yo see I'm the 'Nightly' night activity lover series." okay i've reached maximum panic mode 'HE'S SERIOUS?! Is he seriously that kind or merchenice' I look around all panicy like "Its alright...I'll be gentle." he started to move in to kiss me 'No way! All of a sudden. This kind of...' he began to undo my top 'Hold on a sec...' he started to grope my D sized breast "N...NO!" I push his head up with the palm of my hand "TH...TH...THIS IS ONLY PART OF TRUE LOVE...! AND I'M VERY INTERESTED IN IT BUT...! I WANT TO DO IT RIGHT AND FALL IN LOVE FIRST...! THEN WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL WE BOTH SAY 'I LOVE YOU'! THATS WHY for now ITS NO!" I take deap breaths cause of how long i yelled suddenly he brushed my bangs away from my forehead and kissed me on my froehead "Right. I understand. A boyfriend dosen't force his girlfriend to do something she's not ready for." he puts Sasuke's shirt back on "My girlfriend...what is you name?" I looked at him happy he understood "Hinata Hyuuga..." He sudeenly got excited "Thats a realy beautiful name, please give me a good name too." I look at him confused "I don't have a name it'd be strange to have a boyfriend with no name." 'lets see a name.' I look around and see the box he came in and 'thats it.' "Night! How does that sound?!" I asked him wiht a cheery smile 'wow no wonder Sai calls me Cheery' he puased "Night..." it like he remembered the Name or something then he smiled and hugged me "I love that name! Well i'm yours for three days." "and your sleeping in Sasuke's brother's room tonight" i said sounding releved "Okay" he said still hugging me 'There have been so many suprises but...its fine he seems pretty nice' I remember what Naruto said to me yesterday 'I'm sorry but I still love Sakura-chan.' it somehow pirced my heart. If sombody is with me it'll take my mind off Naruto-kun i hope

"OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE! I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE KAKASHI SENSEI!" I hurry and run to the door past Night then i run back to him to say goodmorning "Good morning Night. I'm going to meet my team that was assigned to me so u stay inside an watch tv or something got it!" I look at him with a serious look on my face "Okay." he smiled at me 'How could I sleep after all thats happened. I never thought I'd be living with a hot guy well when sasuke's not home that is though him in Sasuke's pj's is another story.' I run to the bridge to meet my team and and after I run into Ino "Hey Hinata wanna..." Ino looked at me an smiled "I'm sorry Ino I can't today" Sai looked over at us. I rushed to the clothing store and got Night some clothes "I really hope these fit him." I stop in my track when I see Naruto-kun with Sora and Suigetsu. I hide so they don't see me "So u rejected a girl Naruto?" Sora said "Yeah dude want me to tell ya about it?" Naruto said laughing a bit. "hey lets go to the Dango shop and talk about it." Suigetsu said as they headed there. It started to make my heart race and without thinking I followed them. "Are you boys ready to order?" the waiter said "Uh yeah i'll have this and this." naruto said pointing to what he wanted. "I'll have some Iced tea." Sora said "It'll just be a moment gentlemen." the waiter walked away "So dude was it out of the blue?" Suigetsu asked "Yeah she was there with Ino when I got there and she just came up to me. I knew what she wanted so I just brushed her off and told her I still loved Sakura." Naruto said as he laughed a bit 'Naruto-kun'. Outside the uchiha estate Kunarai was walking with her and Asuma's daughter "Mommy hurry up." she said as she turned to Kunarai "slow down a bit Mirai " she looked up and saw Night in the air juming from the roof of the Uchiha estate "HOLY!" when Night landed in front of her and he ran past her and she watched him "He...Hero.." she's a comic fan. Back at the shop "It was Hinata Hyuuga who now lives with Sasuke right?" Suigetsu asked "Yeah though she's not my type she's horrably different from 'her' besides." Naruto said "Dude did u get a girl already?" Sora said sounding jeleous "By the way, listen to this...that girl Hyuuga..." Naru told them what was showing when I saw him. "What her bra strap was showing?!" Sora asked "Yeah 'I let it show just for your liking Naruto-kun'"Naruto said "Man that is one crazy girl dude." Suigetsu said in reply I got up and went over to Naruto and poured my glass of water on him and he looked at me "...Hyuuga!? What are you doing here. and what do you think your doing splahing something like that in my face." He said sounding suprised I opened my mouth like I was about to say something 'Your such a jerk...I wasn't serious about you.' Naruto just looked at me "...the hell did you follow me? Are you that desprate?" 'Who would bother to follow you?' I tried to say that "Do you normaly do that sort of stuff?" Sora asked looking at me " thats why hardly any guy would want her" Suigetsu said sounding smart 'What the the words won't come out.' I was scared now all i could feel were my eyes tearing up 'Oh no...don't cry. Baka. DON'T CRY!' suddenly sombody huged me from behind "Why...are you sad?" It was Night's voice "Did these jerks make you cry?" He glared at Naruto, Sora, and Suigetsu and they looked suprised I looked at him to see if it was him and he just punched Naruto "NARUTO!" Sora said sounding paniced "Make my girlfriend cry again and i won't let you of with a warning next time." he continued to glare at them as he pulled me close. Then night looked at me with a reasuring smile "Lets go, Hinata." and we walked away "What was with him?" Suigetsu said sounding pissed off "Don't just stand tehre give us a hand." Sora said looking at their waiter who looked familar "Are you all righ sir?" he said giving Naruto a hand. When naruto up he gave Naruto a fake smile Naruto was confused then the guy just punched Naruto. his boss was not amused "SAI WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CUSTOMER?!" "I'm sorry I formaly resign today." Night and me walked back home "Night how did you find me?" I questioned him "I'm your boyfriend, so please don't cry anymore." he said as he held my hand 'For three days...my boyfriend' I smiled. We arrived back home "WE'RE HOME!" he said with a big smile "Night i told you Sasuke's on a mission so there's nobody here." he looked at me "What now, Hinata? are you hungry?" "No, today i'm just gonna sl...rest." I let go of his hand and he looks at me like he's worried "Thanks for eailier Okay i'm going to bed." I went to my room 'I just brushed her off and told her I was still in love with Sakura.' I started to remember what I over heard Naruto say as I looked at his picture on my dresser 'She's not my type.' I couldn't believe I could be so dumb 'That is one crazy girl dude' I shut my eyes 'Are you that desprate?' I throw my phone 'Thats why hardly any guy wants her.' He's right I'm an ordinary girl with no reediming features. No guy would make me his girlfriend. 

I wake up the next morning and ended up falling of the bed "Ouch!" I get up and put something else on I can't believe I slept like that." I said as I headed to the kitchen to make breakfe- wait a sec. I sniff the air "Something smells good." I go into the kitchen and see the table beautifuly set and I look up and see Night holding a teapot "Good moring, Hinata!" He looked at me and smiled. "Night you made this?" I asked sounding suprised "Hai, Its just wats on hand but...I was thinking we could eat together." I freaked out "Woah wait arn't you a figure?" "I can eat like any normal human being!" he said with a smile "But if you eat you eat won't your face melt and then you'll shut down and..." I'm freaking out "You and Sasuke watch to many movies" he looked at me wierd "You have a point, but..." I look away "Now then lets eat!" He smiled at me "eeeat?" 'I don't really have an appatite right now' Night looked at me "is it un appitizing?" He looked worried "No its not that.." he takes a piece of food and is about to fead it to me "come now Say Ahh." he said "You don't tave to do that" He looked so dreamy I couldn't resist I took the bite. "DELISOUS! Your a good cook!" I was suprised. "Didn't you make me that way, Hinata?" 'now that he mentions it I did I made that a trait of his. I wonder what else I put...' Night looked at me "You don't have a mission today do you, Hinata? Then we can go out for a bit, the weathers nice." I looked away 'I really don't feel like going out today "No? I guess that just leaves one option then." he takes of his clothes "Lets have sex then!" I freaked out "We're defenitly going out!" we left and walked the village 'Just as I thought every single gl in Konoha is looking at him. He's not human. I bet a guy like this doesn't even exsist.' we went infront of a store "Hinata this would look good on you!" he pointed at a dress in the window "You think so?" I looked at him "It'd look absolutly cute on you. Your skin is beautiful so you would look good in any color." he smiled at me 'thats the first tim anybody has told me that...' then we went to the arcade "I cant hit them" we were playing a Zombie shooting game "These I'll get them for you he" he shot them for me "That was quick!" we then played some DDR then he played the claw game and got me something. "That was refreshing!" he smiled as we walked the village some more "Yeah." 'By the way how can I hit 100% and top scores like that.' my phone rang suddenly "one sec I got a e-mail "Mirai, wait a moment!" Kunarai's daughter bumped into me and my phone flew out of my hand my phone fell of the bridge down to a cart with a metal roof and I once again saw my pic of Naruto-kun 'My picture of Naruto-kun!' Night suddenly jumped off to get my phone "HE FLEW!" a person shouted "Is that my hero?!" Kunurai said as she caught Mirai. Night landed picked up my phone and did a back flip onto ground. "Night!" I ran down to him "Hinata." I went over to him "Are you okay you jumped from so high up that was dangerous." He Hnded me my phone "This important to you right? Its perfectly fine" he smiled at me "HE'S SO COOL!" sombody shouted "Thanks thanks!" Night waved to the people that shouted that and he put his and aroundme and on my shoulder and pulled me near him it suprised me first then it made me happy so I just smiled and giggled. I think you got a bit carried away Night. Your really are an amazing guy Night! Thank you!" Night looked at me like he was suprised then he smiled at me "What is it?" He pated me on the head "It looks like youve cheered up a bit...I've finally made you smiled and that makes me happy! You're cute when you smile." He said that and it made me blush.


End file.
